Blood Doesn't Make Family
by Ameris Estelwen
Summary: After an attack that leveled the building where some state alchemists were meeting, Ed tells Mustang that he sees him as father. I have not watched the anime or read the manga in a while and have only just gotten back into it, so that is why somethings may be wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FMA fanfic so please don't be rude in the comments. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"…metal!" Ed could barely hear in the darkness that surrounded him. _"Who's screaming?"_ He asked himself as he listened. _"They sound familiar… Why's it so hard to breathe?"_ "Full..etal!" The voice screamed again. "Fullmetal!" This time he knew who was screaming, it was Mustang. _"Why's he yelling…?"_ Ed thought as he tried to open his eyes. "Edward Elric open your damn eyes!" Ed's eyes shot open and he took in a breath quickly as he looked around quickly. There was ruble and beams laying around him. Something sharp was pocking his side. When he reached over to see what it was he found that nothing moved.

"T-Th hell..?" He said and looked down to see his automail was gone. He tried to sit up only to grit his teeth in pain and close his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes he could see a concrete beam was pinning him to the cracked floor. Well at least he knew why it was hard to breathe. Now what the hell happened to him?

"Edward!" He heard Mustang yell again and turned his head painfully to the see to see Mustang with a metal pole through his chest and two beams crushing down on his body, one on his legs and one on his back. He could tell it was taking a lot for Roy to just stay awake. "A-answer me damn it!"

"Colonel..." Ed croaked out. "Wh-what the h-hell happened?" He asked now beginning to feel just how much pain he actually was in.

Mustang sighed in relief when he hear Edwards voice even though it sounded too weak to him. "T-The building collapsed af-after an attack… C-can-"He gritted his teeth and hung his head as a wave of pain came through his body. "C-can you move?" He forced out.

"Give me a-a minute…" He said after a few seconds of looking at his current situation. He swallowed once before managing to pull his arm up to the beam. "Here goes nothing." He said through gritted teeth as he used almost all of what little strength he had left to force himself out from under the beam. When he was mostly out the beam shifted and fell down onto his right leg. There was a loud snap and a scream of pain from Edward that forced Roy to look up.

"Edward! Are you alright?!" Roy yelled trying to get a better look at him. Through his blurring vision he could see Ed on his side with his hand clutching his leg. "What happened?" He called out again forgetting the pain he was in.

Ed breathed heavily for a moment. "Th-this damn thing!" He yelled and looked at the beam. "It fe-fell…. My-my leg's b-broken." He breathed out. "Son of a bitch." He said through gritted teeth as he forced his legs out from under the beam. He didn't know how long he had been laying there, but he could hear Mustang yelling at him again. Weakly and tiredly he raised his head to look at him. After what seemed like hours Edward managed to pull himself to his feet only to have his legs buckle. Before he could hit the ground he managed to grab onto a pole sticking out of a wall to keep himself up. His breaths came in short ragged gasps as he pulled himself along the ruble to Roy. Once he was to the older man he let himself sink to his knees against the broken wall.

Roy felt his throat tighten as he saw Ed's eyes close and his head fall to his chest. "Ed?" He said and tried to reach out to the teen. "Ed." He called again, and again he got no answer." Edward!" This time Ed's head shot up and he looked at Mustang. "St-stay awake." He ordered.

"I'm tr-trying…" He mumbled and pulled himself to his feet again. "Th-this is going to hurt…" He said and looked Roy in the eyes before grabbing onto the pole sticking out of Roy's chest. Before Roy could say or do anything Edward ripped the metal from his chest causing him to cry out in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Roy yelled as he felt and saw his blood now gushing out of the wound.

"Sh-shut up bastard…" Ed said quietly as he pulled his coat off and pressed it into the wound. "H-hold that-"He didn't have the chance to finish what he was saying when he collapsed and fell to the ground with a thud. Mustang's eyes widened as he watched Ed fall.

"Ed!" He yelled. Edward had fallen on his side facing Mustang. His eyes looked dead and his breathing was coming in short quick gasps again, but this time it was worse and he looked like he was going to hyperventilate. "Ed, you need to calm down." He said and groaned slightly when he moved his hand up and grabbed Ed's arm before shaking it slightly. He shook Ed again a little harsher this time, but finally earning the teens attention. "C-Calm down." He said and looked Edward in the eyes. "Y-you need to calm d-down." He took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Edward again. "Get out of here."

"Wh-what?" Ed asked after a moment of silence. "What d-do you mean?" Ed said as he tried to regain control over his breathing.

"I'm dead… I'm dead anyway." Mustang said and took another deep breath. "Go. Before w-we both die here." Something flashed through Ed's eyes and Roy knew that the half dead teen was about to become way too stubborn. He sighed. "Ed-"

"Shut up." Roy stopped talking and looked at Edward. "I-… I'm not leaving you here." He said and forced himself to his knees. "N-not even i-if it kills me." Roy watched as he forced himself to stand. "F-fuck…" He breathed out heavily and almost collapsed against the beam on Roy's chest. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the dizzy feeling, before he forced his broken automail and his broken leg to walk.

"What the hell a-are you doing?" Roy demanded as Edward disappeared from his field of vision. He got no answer. "Ed?" He felt the beam on his legs shift slightly. He gritted his teeth. "Leave me! That's an order!"

He heard a quiet laugh. "Ho-how well do I follow or-order?" He heard Edward say. He was going to say something else when he heard Ed yell and then the weight of the beam was off his legs. The next thing he felt was Ed falling over and hitting his right leg.

"For once listen to me!" Mustang yelled. "Get the hell out of here!" He felt Ed get up and then saw him as he tried to push the last beam off Mustang. "D-damn it. Go!"

"Sh-shut up…" Ed muttered as he continued trying to get the beam off him. Ed groaned slightly as he tried to pull it off with one arm and then just tried to shove it off.

"So w-we both die here?!" Roy yelled.

"I said… Shut the hell up!" Roy's eyes widened and his mouth hung open slightly when he saw tears streaming down Ed's face. "We are both getting out of here damn it! I don't care if it kills me, I'm getting you out! I refuse to listen to you and l-leave you here! I refuse to lose anyone else I care about! I refuse to give up! I refuse to lose the only one who has ever been like a true father to me!" By now he was crying harder and was on his knees.

"Ed…" Roy said quietly as he looked at the teen. He had always tried to not be a replacement for their father… But it seemed that he had failed in that. He would have never admitted it before now, but he cared for the brothers like they were his sons. He hated seeing them hurt and would gladly give his life if it meant saving theirs. He honestly didn't know what to say to Ed at this point, he was completely at a loss for words.

"So just shut up…" He tightened his hand into a fist. "So just shut up and let me help you!" He screamed. He breathed heavily for a moment and then bit down on his finger before drawing a transmutation circle. Within seconds a bright blue light filled the area and the beam was thrown off of Mustang with a loud crash. Roy looked at Ed for a moment before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. Besides the pole through his chest he was surprised that he was mostly unharmed. Ed just sat there with his arm laying limply at his side, his head hung low with his hair falling in his face.

"Edward…" Roy said after a moment. Ed looked up at him after a moment and smiled slightly before falling to the side. Mustang had just enough time to catch him before he hit the ground. "Ed!" He cried out and held him up in a half sitting, half laying position. "Damn it…" He muttered as he saw Ed's breathing begin to pick up once again. He swallowed thickly when he saw Ed had begun to sweat and his pulse was way too fast to be normal. "We need t-to get out of here…" He said to himself as he slipped his arms under Ed's legs and shoulders. When he tried to stand his legs buckled and he fell to his knees barely able to keep Ed in his arms. "Damn…" He breathed out and shook his head trying to think and see straight. After a few minutes he tried to stand again and was successful. He stayed still for a moment before he began to walk.

Multiple times he had to stop and lean against something to rest, but he kept pushing himself, despite blood loss and pain, so that he could get Ed out of this place. The stubborn teen didn't give up on him, so he wouldn't give up either. "You better li-live through this…." He said and looked down at Edward. "Because I'm gonna yell at you for being an idiot when you wake up…" He climbed through the ruble with Ed clutched tightly in his arms as he tried to find a way out. He breathed out when he saw an opening that lead out to a large room that had to have some way of getting out. He smiled when he managed to get himself and Ed out of the death trap that this building. When he got out he could see in the distance cars and soldiers heading to them. As he looked around he saw the other people that had managed to get out of the building.

"Armstrong." He managed to call out to the large alchemist that was kneeling next to a couple of people. At the sound of his name he stood quickly and turned to face Mustang.

"Coronal Mustang!" He yelled happily as he ran over to them. He stopped and stared at Edward when he saw him. "Coronal is he..?" Mustang shook his head as he dropped to his knees. "Coronal!" Armstrong said and dropped down with him catching him by the shoulders.

"T-take him." He said and began to hand him Edward. "He n-needs more help th-than I do…" He said as Armstrong took Ed out of his arms.

"How did you two get out of there?" He asked as he held Ed in his arms, as they waited for the medics.

"Underestimating him…" Roy said and looked to Ed. "W-was a mistake." With that his eyes shut and he fell. Armstrong reached out and caught him before he could face plant into the ground and waited for the medics to arrive.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey everyone, I am having a bit of trouble with how I want the next chapter in the story to go. So will you guys please help me out and give me ideas on where to go from here? **

**Update: Guys I am not getting your reviews or messages until a few days after usually. I was wondering if you guys wanted to try and figure out another way for you to be able to get at least the messages to me quicker. So if anyone has any ideas on that, I get instant messages faster than reviews, but it still might be a few hours until I get it. **


End file.
